1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rotor, and more particularly to an external rotor for a direct current drive motor and a method for producing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Elements of conventional external rotors for direct current drive motors include a side wall, an end cover, a cavity, an opening, a magnetic conductive housing, and a magnetic tile. Generally, the end cover is disposed at the bottom of the side wall, the cavity is formed between the side wall and the end cover, the magnetic conductive housing is disposed on the side wall, and the magnetic tile is disposed on the inner wall of the magnetic conductive housing.
However, some of the problems encountered with conventional external rotors are that they are heavy, expensive and difficult to produce, feature poor integrity, and often generate excessive vibration during operation. Moreover, disadvantages of conventional methods for producing external rotors include complexity of production process, poor integrity of rotor components, and high cost.